kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kategoria:Biologji
Valon Hoti - është specialist i programimi për Kibernetikë dhe Robotike si dhe ne algoritmet e inteligjencës artificiale u lind ne vitin 1973 dhe u rrite ne KOSOVE . Është programer i gjuhëve programuese : Assembler 8086,Assembler 68000 - Gjuhet e makinës llogaritare C,C++,C Objective,C# (dhe Mono C# alternative) Java,JScript,JSharp,JSP,JSF HTML,GSML,XML,PHP,ASP,ASP.NET,Python,Perl Bazave te dhënave : Ms SQL Server,ORACLE,MimerSQL,PostGreSQL,MySQL Sistemet Operative Ms Windows,UNIX,Linux,QNX,BeOS,MacOS Lista kontributeve te gjuha shqipe ne lëmi te programimit : Tiny-ERP http://www.tinyerp.org/i18n.php SQL CodeLib http://myweb.hinet.net/home4/s630417/CodeLib.htm Kontributi ne gjuhen shqipe për : a Mono http://www.mono-project.com GNOME http://l10n-status.gnome.org/gnome-2.10/sq/ Open Office 1.3 http://www.openoffice.org Open Office 2.0 http://www.openoffice.org Lista e aktiviteteve profesionale ne brezin publik dhe internacional 1. Nansen Dialogue Seminar – Ulqin – Pace Builders 2. Skriptat per trainimin masive 2000 3. Programmer TOP Coder - Fitues i vendit te 2 ne garen Genius of code – Athine,GREQI 1991 4. Programmer TOP Coder - 4-Place – Genius of code – Sofia,BULLGARI ‘90 5. Bosnje dhe Hercogiven - Sarajevo ’89 – the best multiplatform programmer Punimet e plasuar internacionale 1. Gnu Free Licence – Fajlle Kompresuesi dhe Enkoderi Matematikor – Programim ‘ 88 – ‘93 2. File Splitter code dhe decode ne gjuhen programuese Borland Pascal v7.0 – per nevojat e sigurisë ‘92 3. Matematika e Mençur – Artificial Intelligent ‘90 Nga njerëzit qe e njohin është interesant te flitet për te ngase : Ai mësoj shume e shume programer te cilët kontribojn ne gjuhen shqipe për Open Source Loz kitare. Nacionalist i flaket për KOSOVE dhe SHQIPERI ëndërr e te cilës është për tu bere një toke e bashkuar Po t'a fyesh do te shaj edhe do te haj për se gjalli. Kontribuon ne OPEN SOURCE ne gjuhen Shqipe Bregdeti qe e adhuron VLORA dhe SARANDA "Adhuron gurishtat e imëta dhe guralecët e bukura te bregdetit" Histori e shkurtër -------------------- Vitet 1983/2005 Pas fatkeqësisë te vitit Gusht 1991 ne cilën vdiq Dr. Ermira Gashi atëherë ajo ne moshën 18 vjeçare (vetëm 4 dite me e vjetër) Valoni kalon ne Programimin e algoritmeve progresive matematikore nga robotika ne inteligjencën artificiale ku lind edhe kodi ERMIRA apo e quajtura Matematika e Mençur e cila bazohet programime te nivelit te larte . Për here te pare ne moshe 10 vjeçare arrin deri te kompjuteri i pare ne dore dhe i pëlqen edhe prej asaj kohe nuk i ndahet Shtator 1990 lind matematika e mençur (e programuar ne Gjuhen Programues - High Speed Pascal // kompjuterit Commodore Amiga T3000) Maj 1991 (me 17 vjeç ende pa i mbushur 18-ta merr titullin e Dr.te Kibernetikës se bashku me te ditën e nesërme Ermira Gashin doktoron në programimin regresive matematikor - me 13 Korrik ndodh fatkeqësia aksidentit ne te cilën vdes Dr.sci. Ermira Gashi ) Valoni - tërhiqet nga puna edhe shkolla dhe jeta normale dhe vazhdon jetën e një eremitit dhe në Qershor 1996 lind Matematika e Mençur 2.0 (përdoret gjuha programuese është Borland Pascal 7.0) në fakultetin e Kompjuterikes dhe Teknologjisë Informatikës ku e merr titullin Inxhinierit. UNMIK 2002 - 2004 (lind projekti kalkulimet levizëse - ku punon si programmer profesional ne KOSOVË për paisjet PDA,Telefoni Mobile - Wep - Wap Key Mobile System si udhëheqës i projektit) Qershor 2005 ne U.K magjistron në Ekonomi si Magjistër i Administrimit te Biznesit Është i njohur si njohës i gjuhëve tjera: Angleze,Bullgare - Maqedon,Turqishtes Si dhe pjesëmarrës nderkombëtar në TOP Coder